¿Seria Legal?
by Yaoi-YuriFangirl
Summary: Laeti, llego al instituto Sweet Amoris, pero dos dias antes de su llegada conocio a una chica muy peculiar, Charlotte. . . la cual al ayudarla le genero mucha confianza, pero a su llegada se dio cuenta que no era la dulce chica que la habia ayudado. . . Comenzaran los problemas y ella se dara cuenta de lo que queria solamente era algo en su imaginacion
1. Chapter 1

_**"Quiero agregar que este es un fic yuri del juego Corazón de Melón ningún personaje me pertenece... agrego nuevamente es yuri quiere decir chicaxchica y si no te gusta el yuri, no lo leas...**_

**_también_**_** habrá otro tipo de historias aquí, ademas de yuri también habrá yaoi, pero si quieren algo hetero no duden en pedirlo... de antemano gracias"**_

_**Capitulo 1:**__Me levante de la cama, cansada de la vida como todos los días... la escuela no era lo mismo sin mi amiga Sucrette y Ken, pero que podría hacer yo, si simplemente no fue decisión de ellos... aunque siendo sincera Ken pudo haber escogido quedarse... pero yo fui la que le incentivo irse tras Sucrette..._

_Lo bueno es que hoy es sábado... no hay nada mejor que ir de compras, lo malo es que no tengo amigas como para reír con ellas o ir todas juntas a comprar... que mas da si mi estúpido complejo de enamoradiza hace que las demás me terminen odiando a mas no poder, mientras buscaba que ponerme siempre me sumergía en mis pensamientos pesimistas, sonreía al espejo... digamos que era lo único que me hacia sentir mejor a todo lo que estaba pasando..._

_Tome mis llaves y fui al centro comercial había muchos chicos guapos, pero mientras caminaba sin querer choque con una chica..._

_-Perdón no te vi-le dije mientras reía  
>-Deberías dejar de ser tan despistada Laeti-dijo la muchacha<em>

_Me pregunte quien era esa chica y como es que sabia mi nombre, alze la mirada y la reconocí, no podía creer que la había vuelto a ver... _

_-Sucrette!-dije mientras la abrazaba  
>-Que bueno que no olvidaste mi nombre Laeti o te jalaria el cabello para que me recordaras-dijo mientras reía<em>

Charlamos bastante, hasta que un chico rubio, bronceado y guapo se nos acerco... Era hermoso, pensé que me había enamorado, hasta que mire a Sucrette, la note muy nerviosa y sonrojada así que saque mi propia conclusión y me desilusioné de manera rápida... a mi amiga le gustaba aquel chico  
>Mientras charlaban preferí alejarme de ellos, mi amiga me llamo pero preferí ignorar sabia que ella si se lo proponía podría enamorar a cualquier chico, mientras recorría las tiendas y vi que estaban estrenando una nueva, pero estaban haciendo fila... pero que mas da me formare y vere que hay dentro.<p>

_era la ultima de la fila, un hombre se coloco tras de mi... pero comenze a sentir que me tocaban las piernas... no quería hacer nada, pero me colocaba cada vez mas nerviosa..._

_Hasta que senti que ese tipo se alejaba una chica lo comenzó a encarar, después de que el tipo se fue la muchacha se me acerco... lo admito a pesar de ser muy ruda la chica era bastante guapa, me gustaría poder ser así..._

_-Estas bien?-me pregunto ella_

_-Si... estoy bien gracias-le dije mientras bajaba la mirada_

_La muchacha se quedo conmigo todo el día, me gusto sentir su compañía... pero al llegar a casa me di cuenta de algo... NO LE PREGUNTE SU NOMBRE!  
>mientras revisaba mis cosas, mi madre me llama... estaba super contenta así que me pregunte cual era el motivo de esa alegría... me dijo que fue aceptada a una escuela llamada Sweet Amoris o algo así, lo que me alegra es que dejare la otra escuela, en la cual me sentía muy sola... comenzare de nuevo, pero esta vez sera mejor, nadie sabe quien soy, y dejare de ser tratada como una chica fácil... y lo mejor de todo es que habrá chicos!<br>Al día Lunes llegue a esa escuela, era todo como lo imaginaba... bueno casi todo, el primer grito que escuche fue de mi amiga Sucrette se sorprendió al verme, le explique lo que había pasado, ella se puso muy contenta... me presento a sus amigos, pero uno de ellos llamo mi atención, el pelinegro llamado Armin, es muy mono, me encantaron esos ojos azules que tiene... pero sentí que alguien me miraba, voltee y me fije, era la misma chica que me ayudo en el centro comercial, al verme se fue corriendo, pero yo fui tras ella..._

_Al alcanzarla le pregunte su nombre, no me quiso decir... le suplique, hasta que me dijo que no la viera así..._

_Lo mejor de todo es que supe su nombre... pero hubo algo que no comprendí..._

_que quiso decir con eso que... LE GUSTO!_


	2. Dudas

_**"Quiero agregar que este es un fic yuri del juego Corazón de Melón ningún personaje me pertenece... agrego nuevamente es yuri quiere decir chicaxchica y si no te gusta el yuri, no lo leas...**_

**_también_**_** habrá otro tipo de historias aquí, ademas de yuri también habrá yaoi, pero si quieren algo hetero no duden en pedirlo... de antemano gracias"**_

_**Capitulo dos:**_

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Charlotte me dijo aquello, siendo sincera no puedo sacar de mi mente aquellas palabras, lo lamentable es que me evita. . .

No es que me deprima el hecho de acercarme a ella y que rápidamente ella se aleje de mi, pero es que. . . ni siquiera tengo palabras para describir aquello que siento. . .

Al llegar al instituto sentí que todos me miraban de manera extraña, excepto 4 chicas. . . Realmente me pregunto porque me miran asi, hasta que se me acerco una tipa rubia y me llevo obligada a los baños.

-Que quieres?-le dije al mismo tiempo que me soltaba de el agarre  
>-Preguntas que ¿que quiero?-dijo ella con un tono sarcastico<br>-No te burles de mi, que no tengo muchos animos-le dije con algo de enfado

Rapidamente la rubia me llevo contra la pared, para mi mala suerte choque con un tornillo que sobre salia de aquel lugar, reprimi el dolor que me ocaciono, pero la mirada de la rubia se torno de odio

-te lo dire lentamente para que entiendas, no te acerques a Castiel ni a mi hermano, conocemos a las chicas de tu clase

-¿Las chicas de mi clase?-dije con algo de duda

-Si de tu clase, de esas zorras que les gusta revolcarse con muchos hombres

-¿Que? eso es mentira, yo nunca seria capaz de hacer algo asi-le grite

En ese momento entra Sucrette al baño, me sentia muy aliviada pero ocurrio algo que nunca vi venir. . .  
>se acerco a mi y me abofeteo, coloque mi mano sobre mi mejilla muy confundida<p>

-Nunca pense que fueras capaz de hacerle eso a tu amiga!-me grito Su

-A que te refieres!-le grite mientras mis ojos se humedecian

-No sabes a lo que me refiero!-grito aun mas molesta

Me saco de un empujon del baño, todos miraban. . . realmente no me importaban las miradas de los demas, pero si una. . .

Charlotte se acerco para ver el alboroto que ocacionaban Sucrette y Amber, las cuales comenzaron a gritar pestes de mi. . . los demas les creian, pero aquellas cuatro chicas y Charlotte solo negaban. . .

No soporte mas y me levante, me acerque a Sucrette y le devolvi la bofetada. . . pero ella dijo

-Eras mi amiga no puedo creer que te comenzo a gustar el mismo chico que yo

-el mismo chico que tu?-pregunte

-Si, Supe que te gustaba Armin, tu sabias perfectamente lo que siento por el!-se fue corriendo

Quede aun mas confundida que antes. . . ¿Le gustaba Armin? pero si en el centro comercial pareciera que le gustaba Dake. . .

Al dia siguiente. . . al llegar al instituto ocurrio lo que imaginaba, todos me miraban mal. . .

Antes de comenzar las clases me quede un momento en el patio, hasta que una chica peliblanca se me acerco. . .

-Deberias ir a ver tu casillero Laeti

-Que ocurrio con mi casillero?. . . y como sabes mi nombre

-Tu nombre se escucha bastante por aqui. . . mi nombre es Rosalya un placer

Antes de poder responderle me llevo corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba mi casillero, pero al verlo senti como si viviera en un infierno, hasta que escuche aquella voz

-Quien rayos hiso eso!

-Charlotte. . .-le dije llorando

Ella al verme asi me abrazo muy fuerte, a pesar de ser chica me senti muy protegida a su lado, el saber que ella me apoyaria me dio mucha mas fuerza hasta ahora. . .

-Pero miren quien esta aqui, la zorra de Laeti

Solte a Charlotte y vi quien era. . .

-Que quieres ahora Sucrette-le dije

-Necesito hablar contigo

tomo mi mano y me llevo cerca del club de Jardineria, donde me acorralo. . . ya no tenia la misma mirada dulce de siempre. . .

-Quiero que te alejes de todos los chicos ¿esta claro?-dijo ella

-Porque tendria que hacerlo, si a ti solamente te gusta Armin!

-Escuchame bien, me costo mucho sacar del camino a Zorras como Debrah, Melody, Nina y Amber, tu no te entrometeras

-Estas loca, y me tratas de zorra a mi. . . creo que la zorra es. . .

Despues de eso me abofeteo nuevamente, comenzo a gritar para que todos fueran corriendo. . . y solamente escuche cosas como. . . "Pobre Sucrette, Laeti es una muy mala amiga, Esa zorra no deberia ser llamada amiga"

No lo soportaba mas, me deje caer cabizabaja. . .

Hasta que escuche gritos de algunas chicas. . . alze la mirada era. . .

Charlotte, Rosalya, Violeta, Melody e Iris. . . ademas de dos chicos, los cuales era Castiel y Armin. . . pense que nadie me ayudaria en estos momentos. . .

El alboroto ya habia acabado, solamente logre sonreirles, Charlotte me abrazo muy fuerte mientras los demas se sonreian. . .

-Me alegro que estes bien-me dijo Armin

-Esta tabla de planchar si que le gusta armar alboroto-agrego el pelirrojo

Decidimos irnos todos juntos, pero hubo algo extraño en todo esto. . . Castiel y Armin hiban de la mano hablando cosas como cualquier pareja, al momento de separarnos le pregunte a Charlotte que ocurria entre Castiel y Armin, ella muy tranquila accedio a contarmelo todo. . .

Llegamos a mi casa, ya estaba al tanto de toda la relacion de Armin y Castiel, en parte me alegro saber que Sucrette por lo menos a ellos no los separaria. . .

-Laeti. . .

-que ocurre Char. . .

no alcanze a terminar mi oracion, por que en ese momento ella me beso, se separo rapidamente y se fue corriendo. . .

entre a mi hogar muy confundida con lo que habia ocacionado ese beso. . .

¿Me estare enamorando de ella?


	3. Pesadillas

_**"Quiero agregar que este es un fic yuri del juego Corazón de Melón ningún personaje me pertenece... agrego nuevamente es yuri quiere decir chicaxchica y si no te gusta el yuri, no lo leas...**_

**_también_**_** habrá otro tipo de historias aquí, ademas de yuri también habrá yaoi, pero si quieren algo hetero no duden en pedirlo... de antemano gracias"**_

_**Capitulo dos: **_Ya se cumplio un mes desde lo ocurrido en el instituto, por asi decir la directora me observa mas que a los demas, no me siento muy a gusto asi, Charlotte y Castiel lo notaron perfectamente. . .

-No estas muy comoda o me equivoco-Dijo el pelirrojo

-Castiel, dejala nadie estaria como asi-dijo Armin

No puedo comprender como lograron que todo el instituto los aceptaran asi tal cual son. . . bueno conociendo como es Castiel, todos los aceptarian sin mas. . .

Terminaron las clases y era hora de irse a casa, yo iba en direccion a la salida cuando Charlotte toma mi mano y me lleva en direccion al club de jardineria, la note algo nerviosa. . . sus mejillas enrojecieron y lo admito me gusta mucho verla asi. . .

-Laeti, necesito preguntarte algo-dijo Charlotte

-Claro Charlie preguntame lo que quieras-le dije con una sonrisa

El silencio se apodero del lugar, de un momento a otro Charlotte se arrodillo frente a mi, al ver esa escena mis mejillas rapidamente se tornaron de un color carmesi. . . que esta haciendo realmente ella

-Laeti, se que nos conocemos solamente de un mes. . . pero no puedo evitarlo. . . Tu. . .

en el momento que me iba a preguntar aparencen Armin y Castiel, los cuales nos estaban buscando por todo el instituto, Charlottes los miro y por lo que me decian ellos esa mirada era de "vayanse estamos ocupadas en este momento", ellos se fueron y dijeron que nos estarian esperando. . .

-Espero no vuelvan a interrumpir-dijo ella con algo de molestia-Laeti. . . ¿tu quieres ser mi novia?

No supe como reaccionar en ese momento. . . me gustaba Charlotte, es la primera chica que me gusta, se preguntaran porque lo se, porque desde que la conoci que no eh vuelto a mirar chicos. . .

Tarde mucho en responder, tanto asi que Charlotte se levanto algo desanimada, acto seguido yo la abraza fuerte y respondi muy feliz. . .

-Claro que si!, me gustaria mucho serlo Charlie

Ella me sonrio, me sorprendi porque siempre me mostro esa fasceta de chica ruda. . . cosa que eso me llamo la atencion. . .

Pero lamentablemente la felicidad duro muy poco, al llega al instituto escuche que dos chicas estaban peleando. . . en eso llego Armin el cual me llevo corriendo al lugar de la pelea, y para mi mala suerte la directora se estaba llevando a Charlotte mientras Sucrette estaba de rodillas llorando. . .

-Que ocurrio?-le pregunte al pelinegro

-Alguien se entero de su noviazgo y escribio sobre eso en tu casillero, Charlie lo vio y supo de inmediato quien fue-me respondio el

-Quien fue, Sucrette?

-Ademas de ella fue Amber, Nathaniel se encargo de Amber, la expulso por unos dias. . . pero Charlotte se encargo de manera muy extrema de Sucrette

-Lo note. . . ire a ver mi casillero

Me despedi de el, mientras iba en direccion a mi casillero, escuche como la directora regañaba a Charlie, me molesto el hecho de que fuera tan extricta con ella, esa gorda no se da cuenta que sucrette es la del problema. . .

Todos cayeron ante aquella cara de angelito, pero muy pocos nos dimos cuenta de lo que realmente es, una chica peor a la tal Debrah, observe mi casillero el cual tenia cosas escritas como "Te volteaste ya que ningun chico te quiere", "Eres una perra" y cosas peores. . .

En hora de la clase del , La gorda llego junto con Charlotte, nos levantamos todos como saludo de respeto para aquella vieja, no llevo mucho aqui pero ya la detesto, al igual que el lame botas del maestro. aunque no es el unico. . .

-Quiero darles un anuncio, despues del altercado de hoy, por la seguridad de su compañera Sucrette, Charlotte fue expulsada permanentemente de Sweet Amoris, asi que esta sera su ultima clase-dijo la directora

-Que!, No es justo-dije exaltada a mismo momento que golpee la mesa

-Srta Laeti, usted es la que menos derecho tiene para alegar, no eh escuchado buenas cosas de usted, asi que la tengo en la mira, quien sabe que usted puede que sea la siguiente

-Me da igual lo que haya escuchado de mi, Charlotte tiene muy buenas calificaciones, por lo que supe ella a hecho ganar varios concursos matematicos al instituto, mientras que sucrette, arruino la carrera de orientacion y usted la tiene como preferida por haber organizado el concierto?, yo se que fue buena idea, pero se lo digo usted se arrepentira de la decicion que tomo

Sali rapidamente del salon, mientras que la vieja me gritaba para que volviera a entrar, no le preste atencion, necesitaba descansar. . .

Me están alejando de ella, no puede ser. . . esto es el colmo, pero como podria lograr que todos la vean tal y como es. . .

-Vaya a ti si que te gusta armar show

-Creo que si, no fue mi intención-alze la mirada

-Fue divertido, verlo por fuera. . . me pregunto como debieron haber reaccionado los demas

-Que simpatico eres Castiel-dije desanimada

-Lo se, soy un amor-comenzo a reir y me despeino

-A Charlotte la expulsaron de manera permanente

-Si escuche, esa tabla de planchar realmente me esta molestando-dijo con desagrado

Me rei mucho con Castiel, siento que con los chicos estoy mucho mas segura. . . Armin me protege en clases y Castiel en el patio o en los corredores, pero realmente siento que me observan con odio cada vez que paso con ellos, no pensaba que las cosas serian peores que en mi antiguo instituto, nunca lo pense. . . esto es peor que una pesadilla. . .

Pase toda la hora de clase charlando con Castiel, no comprendo porque lo tratan de un tipo antipatico y desagradable, me rei demasiado. . . pero senti que alguien me miraba. . .

Charlotte se nos acerco, estaba mas seria que de costumbre, realmente me daba miedo verla asi de seria. . . Solamente me miro y se fue. . .

-Que le pasa a ella?-dijo Castiel confundido

-No lo se. . . me preocupa. . .

Al dia siguiente al termino de las clases, ella me fue a buscar, su exprecion al decir verdad era mas diferente a la acostumbrada. . . me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos, mientras caminabamos no dijo nada. . .

Llegamos a un restaurante, nos sentamos y me tomo de las manos. . .

-Linda. . . hay algo que debo contarte

-Que ocurre Charlie, has estado muy callada-le dije preocupada

-Mis padres ya estan al tanto de lo ocurrido, y como a mi padrastro lo transfirieron. . .

-Espera. . . Me estas diciendo que te vas?

Ella solo asintio, no lo puedo creer. . . Por que a mi, acaso no tengo permitido ser feliz?. . .

-Cuando te irias?-le pregunte

-Mañana. . .

Esto ya era el colmo. . . golpee la mesa y me fue corriendo de aquel lugar, y que ocurrio para mi mala suerte. . . Comenzo a llover


	4. Errores

_**"Quiero agregar que este es un fic yuri del juego Corazón de Melón ningún personaje me pertenece... agrego nuevamente es yuri quiere decir chicaxchica y si no te gusta el yuri, no lo leas...**_

**_también_**_** habrá otro tipo de historias aquí, ademas de yuri también habrá yaoi, pero si quieren algo hetero no duden en pedirlo... de antemano gracias"**_

_**Capitulo 4:**_

_Después de haber salido corriendo de aquel lugar no sabia donde ir. . . no quería llegar a casa, y también recordé que deje mis cosas con Charlotte, pero no quería volver allá. . ._

_Es que no pensó bien las cosas. . . me pide que sea su novia y despues se va, no puedo creer lo egoista que es, no penso en ambas. . . solamente en ella, no es justo. . ._

_Aunque yo tampoco eh mostrado mucho interes. . . yo la quiero. . . pero tal vez no sea suficiente. . ._

_Seguia caminando, la gente me miraba ya que no tenia paraguas y obviamente estaba toda empapada, acto seguido mi celular comenzo a sonar, lo saque de mi bolsillo y mire quien era, solo conteste. . ._

_-Que quieres-dije_

_-Laeti, porque te fuiste asi-dijo Charlotte_

_-Que querias que hiciera, que me quedara?_

_-No digo eso, no pense que lo tomarias tan mal, no fue-la interrumpi_

_-Que no fue decicion tuya?, Charlotte ya eres mayor como para tomar tus deciciones. . .-sin evitarlo comenze a llorar_

_-Linda no llores, la decision no la tome yo, mi padre me lo dijo cuando mi padrastro ya había aceptado el traslado. . ._

_-Pero aun asi Charlotte, quizas lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado. . ._

_-Que quieres decir con eso Laeti_

_-Que esto no puede ser. . ._

_Colgue. . . no puedo creer lo que le dije, de seguro a de entender. . . no es que no la quiera, pero el hecho de que solamente haya pensado en ella me molesto demaciado, solamente era una llamada. . . o pudo haber dicho que no, pero que importaba, volvia a ser una chica libre. . . pero me molesta_

_Llegue a casa, mi padre se me acerca con una toalla en la mano, no se le veia molesto ni nada. . . solamente se le veia un tanto preocupado_

_-Porque me mira asi?-le pregunte_

_-Una chica, vino a dejar tus cosas. . . no se veia contenta, ocurrio algo?_

_-Papá no estoy de humor para hablar_

_-Deberias, porque algo me dice que esa chica no es solamente tu amiga_

_-Esta bien. . . si quieres te puedo contar lo que ocurrio_

_Y eso hise, pero antes me fui a cambiar, no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera sobretodo si es tu padre el que quiere saber lo que ocurre. . ._

_Baje, nos sentamos en el sofá y le explique lo ocurrido, el simplemente presto mucha atencion a lo que yo le decia, nunca lo habia visto tan tranquilo, pero cuando le explique lo ocurrido hoy, se mostro un poco molesto. . ._

_-Porque hiciste eso-me dijo_

_-Estaba molesta papá, no es facil que la persona que quieras se vaya asi como asi. . . ni siquiera me dijo_

_-Pero Lae, Piensa. . . si yo te dijera eso, a quien sabe que hora de la noche, te daría tiempo para decirle a ella?_

_-No-le respondí mientras miraba el suelo_

_-Ella no esta siendo egoísta, y aunque te duela. . . la egoísta al parecer eres tu_

_-Pero. . . pensándolo bien tienes razón. . . y yo que le termine_

_-deberias hablar con ella_

_-Papá no puedo, de seguro a de estar durmiendo ahora. . ._

_El me sonrió, asi que los mas preferible, fue irme a dormir. . ._

_Al dia siguiente sonó la alarma de mi telefono, siempre se me olvida sacarla los fin de semana, que podia hacer. . . simplemente levantarme, queria hacer algo diferente. . . me apenaba ir a disculparme con ella. . . asi que para mi seria lo mejor levantarme y pensar en hacer otra cosa. . ._

_Desayune, agarre mi bolso y fui al centro comercial. . . debo admitir que desde ese encuentro con ella no eh vuelto a ir, pero me siento tan rara. . ._

_Me compre un helado y mientras iba en direccion al cine, me encuentro con Castiel y Rosalya. . . los cuales me quedaron mirando un buen rato y Rosalya se me acerco_

_-Que se supone que haces aqui?-dijo ella_

_-Pues vine a ver una pelicula_

_-Charlotte se va hoy no lo recuerdas?-dijo el pelirrojo_

_-lo se. . . termine con ella, no valdria la pena ir a despedirme_

_-Que tonta eres, aun asi ve y despidete de ella-me dijo muy molesto_

_-Pero que puedo hacer yo, si termine con ella. . . es mas_

_-Entonces se madura y habla con ella-me interrumpio Rosalya_

_Pensandolo bien ellos tienen razon, yo no queria terminar con ella. . . realmente estaba molesta, no dude esta vez hare las cosas bien, fui corriendo al aeropuerto junto con Rosalya y Castiel_

_Por lo que escuchaba ellos estaban buscandome y Armin estaba con Charlotte, lo unico que queria en ese momento era verla, abrazarla. . . y que me diga cuanto me quiere, a pesar de solamente haber estado un dia aproximadamente ella nunca dejo de decir cuanto me queria, solamente que yo nunca se lo dije. . ._

_llegamos lo mas rapido que pudimos al aeropuerto, veia como despegaban los aviones, cada vez me desanimaba mas. . . rogaba para que el avion no fuera el de ella. . . mientras corriamos, el tacon de mi bota se rompe, cai muy fuerte de rodillas mis lagrimas corrian muy rapido. . . pero aun asi me levante lo mas rapido que pude, hasta que los encontramos. . . pero ella ya estaba por irse_

_grite su nombre y ella volteo para mirarme, la abraze muy fuerte, no queria soltarla. . . y solamente le dije que lamentaba el terminar con ella. . . que la queria mucho. . . que fui muy estupida_

_ella solo limito a sonreir y me dijo. . ._

_-Pase lo que pase siempre te voy a querer. . . y para mi aun eres mi novia_

_eso me rompio mas el corazon. . . me beso y se fue. . . no pude evitar el llorar aun mas de lo normal. . ._

_Sali de aquel lugar, vi como despegaba el avion. . . mis lagrimas no cesaban y que fue lo unico que pude hacer. . . mordi mi labio y grite con todas mis fuerzas_

_¡TE ESTARE ESPERANDO, LO PROMETO!_


	5. ¿Obra?

_**"Quiero agregar que este es un fic yuri del juego Corazón de Melón ningún personaje me pertenece... agrego nuevamente es yuri quiere decir chicaxchica y si no te gusta el yuri, no lo leas...**_

**_también_**_** habrá otro tipo de historias aquí, ademas de yuri también habrá yaoi, pero si quieren algo hetero no duden en pedirlo... de antemano gracias"**_

_**Capitulo cinco: **_Ya la habia dejado ir. . . que se supone que haria ahora?, obviamente no soy la misma de antes que olvidaba rapidamente a una persona. . . Ella desperto algo en mi que nunca pense que sentiria. . .

Al dia Lunes, la directora nos reunio a todos en el salon B, lo mas extraño era que Armin llevaba del brazo obligado a Castiel, el pelirrojo se sento a mi lado mientras que Armin se quedo al lado de la directora

-Se preguntaran porque los reuni, sin previo aviso ni nada-dijo la directora

No preste atencion a casi todo lo que decia la directora, es mas simplemente pensaba en mi castaña y en que es lo que estaria haciendo en este momento

-Despues de una gran incistencia por parte de su compañero Armin, organizaremos una obra de teatro, Armin por favor cuentenos de que se trataria

-Bueno, no soy tan bueno hablando hehe. . . esta obra sera basada en una cancion de un grupo llamado vocaloid, se que muchos no los conocen. . . pero ya esta todo listo. . . asi que comenzare a distribuir los papeles-dijo el

Asi que obra. . . realmente me daba igual, como siempre quedaba fuera de las obras. . . pero escuchaba que sucrette pedia el papel protagonico, pero Armin le decia que el ya habia escogido quienes serian los principales y que no habria cambio

Se acerco a mi y me entrego un guion y a Castiel tambien. . . simplemente se rio y se siguio rapido. . .

Lei un poco de lo que se trataria, pero no preste atencion hasta que Castiel hablo

-Como se llama tu personaje?

-Mi personaje?-lei el nombre-Miku porque?

-No es de nada pero. . . Somos los protas

-A que te refieres?-pregunte dudosa

-Vamos a protagonizar la obra de Armin

Mire a Castiel y sin mas comenzamos a reir, despues se nos acerco Armin, y nos explico los motivos. . . dijo que simplemente confiaba en mi y por eso me dio ese papel con Castiel, y que tambien me ayudaria a distraerme un poco, Rosalya se ofrecio con los trajes. . . estoy realmente nerviosa, senti las mirabas de Sucrette y Amber, que demonios haria ahora sabiendo que esas dos me miran con tanto odio. . . simplemente no se. . .

-Tu protagonista con Castiel?-se reia

-No te burles, salio de sorpresa-conteste

-Quiero que me envies fotos de seguro te veras muy bella con ese vestido

-Pero Charlotte, me da algo de verguenza sobretodo sabiendo que al final tendremos que Cantar

-Pero tu no cantas mal, yo se que puedes

-Tu siempre confiando en mi. . .

-Nunca dejaria de hacerlo, bueno bonita debo dormir hablamos mañana y me cuentas que tal el ensayo vale?

-Vale. . . te quiero

-Yo tambien bonita

Apague la lap, Charlotte no deja de apoyarme a pesar de estar tan lejos la una de la otra, y mas con eso. . . es lo que me lleva a esforzarme mas. . . pero mientras mas leia el guion, mas nerviosa me colocaba. . . hasta que. . .

Lei que debia besar a CASTIEL!

Al dia siguiente llegue corriendo al instituto buscando a Armin, el cual se encontraba hablando con Rosalya, la cual me tomo de sorpresa para tomarme las medidas de mi traje, Armin decia que la idea era que usara peluca, pero varios lo regañaron y le dijeron que no, lo admito me dio risa, pero Rosa le dijo que no combinaría con el color del traje

Ensayamos mucho la obra, me gusto mucho ensayar. . . pero aun asi Sucrette no me despegaba la mirada

-Muy buen ensayo no crees Laeti?-me dijeron

Alze la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y le sonrei

-Claro que si Nath, creo que asi tu y Cass se desahogan un poco no?-dije riendo

-Me gusta la obra, aunque por celos maten a mi personaje-me sonrio

-aunque la escena final en si me gusta

-La pelea de tu personaje con el de Sucrette?

-Si, aunque en el ensayo admito que se paso un poco

Charlamos mucho, despues decidimos irnos juntos, mientras caminabamos vimos a una chica esperando afuera, nos acercamos a ella. . . era la hermana de sucrette, admito que es mas simpatica que su hermana. . . la chica se llamaba Ran, Sucrette tiene una apariencia mas femenina y sofisticada pero la de su hermana es mas. . . casual, la chica prefiere los pantalones y esas cosas. . . me agrado mucho, de hecho creo que nunca la habia visto en mi vida, seria extraño, pero Nathaniel se sonrojo mucho al verla, por lo que le pregunte digamos que la habia encontrado muy bonita. . .

ya faltaba cada vez menos para presentar la obra, el mas nervioso era Armin. . . y se suponia que deberiamos ser nosotros ya que somos los que actuariamos. . . aunque tambien lo entiendo, la directora se sorprendio al ver al Castiel actuando, que obviamente lo hace para que Armin no se sienta mal, cada ensayo que hacemos, yo termino con un moreton, esa sucrette me golpea de verdad, pero lo bueno esque nadie lo nota, es mejor asi. . .

Fui a enfermeria para vendar los moretones, pero en eso entra la hermana gemela de sucrette. . .

-Laeti, quien te dejo asi?

-Tu hermana. . . pero no importa es parte de la obra

-Ella no sabe como contenerse. . . que molesta, perdona

-Ran, no debes preocuparte no es culpa tuya

-Pero es mi hermana. . .

-Me recuerdas a Nathaniel. . . tambien es igual

Al escuchar eso. . . ella se sonrojo y se fue del lugar. . . admito que creo que hay algo que esconden, pero bueno, me fui a casa. . . el brazo me dolia mas que de costumbre, aunque pensandolo bien debi haberle dicho a Armin que volveria, pero no soportaba el dolor que tenia en el brazo, trate de llamar a Charlie, pero estaba ocupada. . .

Mi padre noto que me dolia el brazo, pero por precausion me llevo a medico para ver que tenial. . .

pero la sorpresa fue muy grande, supongo que los golpes que sucrette me daba en los ensayos era para quizas. . . quitarme del camino?. . . pero como llegare ahora al instituto. . . quedando practicamente tres dias para la obra. . . esto no quedara asi. . . pero como le digo a Armin. . . ME PUSIERON YESO!


	6. ¿Problemas?

_**"Quiero agregar que este es un fic yuri del juego Corazón de Melón ningún personaje me pertenece... agrego nuevamente es yuri quiere decir chicaxchica y si no te gusta el yuri, no lo leas...**_

**_también_**_** habrá otro tipo de historias aquí, ademas de yuri también habrá yaoi, pero si quieren algo hetero no duden en pedirlo... de antemano gracias"**_

_**Capitulo Seis:**_

Hoy no fui al instituto para no alarmar a Armin por lo de mi yeso, mi padre y Charlotte me dijieron que debia presentarme. . . lo admito tengo miedo, la obra es mañana. . . pero que hago para que Sucrette al final no se quede con mi lugar. . .

Al dia siguiente, llegue al instituto. . . las miradas se fijaban en mi, Castiel me tomo del brazo y me llevo a conserjeria

-Porque no te apareciste ayer?

-esque. . .

-Esque que?

-Bueno me pusieron yeso. . .

-No me digas que tendre que actuar con la otra porque si es asi no me presentare

-Tranquilo Castiel, simplemente me sacare el yeso vale?

Asintio algo mas aliviado y despues de eso Armin abrio la puerta, me tomo del brazo y me llevo donde Rosa. . . la cual me coloco el vestido y me peino. . .

Sucrette me miraba simplemente. . . tengo nervios. . . pero se que todo terminara bien, pero ella no estaba vestida. . . si no que Ran era la que estaba ocupando el vestido. . .

Me acerque a Ran y le pregunte, a lo cual me dijo ella que Sucrette no queria actuar. . . al principio me aterro mucho, pero despues ella me dijo que estuvo ensayando las escenas y como aprende rapido ya sabe todo lo que hay que hacer. . .

llego la hora de la presentacion, lo admito me puse nerviosa. . . mas de lo norma, pense en Charlotte y en el animo que me dio para poder seguir. . . y comenzamos. . .

La obra iba avanzando perfectamente hasta que llego la escena donde debia besar a Castiel . . .

-Miku, Yo no te amo. . . aun digan que debamos casarnos, yo amo a Rin-Dijo el rubio

-Len, lo comprendo. . . yo tambien amo a alguien mas

Nos dimos un pequeño beso, y me retiro del lugar. . .

-Tu tienes algo que me pertenece-Dijo el pelirrojo

-Que es lo que te pertenece?

-Miku, ella no debe estar contigo-mientras sacaba la espada

-Ya hable con. . .

El rubio fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo que le "encajaba" la espada en el pecho, en eso entran corriendo La Peliazul y la chica de cabello negro, el pelirrojo deja caer al rubio que estaba por morir. . .

Al verlo, la pelinegra abrazo muy fuerte al rubio. . .

-Len. . . no me dejes-dijo la pelinegra

-Rin, yo te amo-muere

-Kaito!. . . Que hiciste!-dijo la peliazul

-Miku. . . solamente elimine a quien se interponia entre nosotros

-Pero. . . porque, el no se interponia entre lo nuestro!

Castiel se aleja. . . y la musica comienza a sonar

_**Mitsu me au sono shisen toji ta sekai no naka **_  
><span><em><strong>kidu kanai furiwoshitemo yoi wo satora resou<strong>_

Se movia tal pareciera que no le complicaba nada, recuerdo que se esforzo mas que nosotros por el simple hecho de tener que cantar en un idioma tan complicado. . .

Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a bailar, voltee para mirar a Armin el cual miraba maravillado. . . tal parece se emociono mucho

_**yake tsuku kono kokoro kakushi te chikadu ite **_  
><span><em><strong>toiki kanji reba shibire ruhodo <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikake te <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>wazuka na sukima nimo sokuseki nokosa naiyo <strong>_

Seguiamos bailando, nos acercabamos cada vez mas. . . sin poder evitarlo me sonrojaba demasiado. . . no podia dejar de pensar en Charlotte. . . lo admito, pero de seguro ella estaria igual de nerviosa

_**mie sui ta kotoba dato kun ha yudan shiteru **_  
><span><em><strong>yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihose ru kiga shita<strong>_

Simplemente eramos nosotros. . . olvide a todo el resto. . . pero no me imagine con Castiel, si no con la chica que roba mis suspiros, que hago ahora. . . realmente me di cuenta que a ella realmente la quiero

_**sabi tsuku kusari kara nogare ruatemo nai **_  
><span><em><strong>hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi koma sete <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>tsunai da ase no kaori ni tada okasa resou <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikake ru <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>wazuka na sukima nozoke ba <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>tsukama ete <strong>_

Me comenzo a rodear la cintura con sus brazos mientras la cancion estaba por terminar. . . le quedaba unos versos mas para terminar de cantar y ya estaba muy roja

_**tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi koma sete **_  
><span><em><strong>tsunai da ase no kaori ni tada okasa reteru<strong>_

Termino la cancion, su rostro esta muy cerca del mio, estoy muy nerviosa. . . el con su mirada me dijo que cerrara los ojos. . . y en ese momento senti sus labios sobre los mios. . . en parte escuche los gritos de las demas. . .

Las escenas iban avanzando perfectamente. . . pero llega la escena final. . . estabamos los tres sobre el escenario, estaban todos expectantes sobre que seria lo que pasaria exactamente en la obra

-Kaito, soy muy feliz contigo-mientras lo abrazaba

-Miku te prometo que. . .

Y el silencio se apodero del lugar. . . y comenzo a escucharse una risita. . . el callo sobre mis brazos le sostuve como pude. . . mis ojos se empañaron inmediatamente, no podia creer que. . . le perderia, sin comprender vi a Charlotte entre mis brazos, parpadee y vi a Castiel. . .

-Kaito por favor. . . no mueras

-Miku. . . a Pesar de todo yo te. . .

Murio entre mis brazos. . . me levante en silencio mientras tomaba la espada de el, la chica me miraba. . . mi brazo comenzo a doler como no imaginaba, respire hondo y segui. . . la pelea se suponia que era actuada. . . pero de un momento a otro me doy cuenta que era Sucrette la que peleaba conmigo, esa escena duro mas de lo esperado. . . al momento de terminar, todos se levantaron y aplaudieron euforicos. . . yo me fui inmediatamente, sentia como si algo se me fuera a salir del dolor. . .

En ese momento se me acerca Li. . . le toma de la cintura y me besa. . . pero que rayos esa tipa pense en ese momento. . . pero despues escucho a Castiel, que le decia a Amber que era lo que estaba haciendo alli, ambas se fueron corriendo. . .

-Que les pasa?

-No lo se Castiel. . . simplemente quiero irme a casa

-Esta bien. . .

-Nos vemos

-Hey Lae

-Eh?-le dije confundida

-Buen trabajo

-Gracias!

En eso me fui a Casa, lamentablemente no pude ir a la escuela durante toda la semana al igual que sucrette. . . nos dejamos mal despues de esa actuada pelea. . .

Mientras tanto Charlotte. . .

Estaba arreglando mis cosas porque me voy de campamento por unos dias, me gusta la idea. . . asi me despejo de problemas y todo el asunto. . . Pero lo que mas me emociona es que sabre como le fue a mi bonita con la obra. . .

Mientras terminaba de ordenar. . . suena mi celular, fui corriendo para ver que era. . .

-Vaya un mensaje de Li, hace mucho que no se de ella

Abri el mensaje y vi algo que nunca espere. . . sobretodo de mi bonita. . .


	7. Sentimientos a flote

_**"Quiero agregar que este es un fic yuri del juego Corazón de Melón ningún personaje me pertenece... agrego nuevamente es yuri quiere decir chicaxchica y si no te gusta el yuri, no lo leas...**_

**_también_**_** habrá otro tipo de historias aquí, ademas de yuri también habrá yaoi, pero si quieren algo hetero no duden en pedirlo... de antemano gracias"**_

_**Capitulo siete:**_

Aun no puedo creer lo que me muestra esa imagen. . . Laeti besando a Li, es imposible. . . ella dijo que me esperaria, no es justo que yo este asi tranquila pensando en ella y que este besando a alguien mas. . . no es justo me decia a mi misma mientras destrozaba las cosas de mi habitacion. . . mi padre entro y vio el desastre que habia ocacionado. . . me abrazo muy fuerte para calmarme

-Que ocurrio Charlie

-Ella estaba besando a otra

-¿Ella?

-Si Papá. . . Laeti besaba a otra chica, como pudo. . .

-Estas segura?

-Si, me enviaron una foto. . .

Mi padre al escuchar eso. . . simplemente se levanto y se retiro de la habitacion, que se supone que haria ahora, nunca espere eso de Laeti, me duele mucho. . .

No eh podido prestar atencion en clases. . . los maestros se la pasan regañandome. . . que puedo hacer, si este asunto me tiene muy mal, no puedo creer lo de Laeti. . .

-Estas bien?

-Porque quieres saberlo Laeti

-Te noto rara. . . no has querido hablar conmigo

-Estoy bien

-Segura?

-QUE SI ESTOY BIEN!-le grite

-Hey no me grites. . . no te eh hecho nada malo

-Que no?. . . QUE NO! y que significa esta maldita imagen!

Le mostre la fotografia que me habia enviado Li. . . ella enmudecio, y asi lo comprendi. . . si la habia besado, pero porque lo hiso. . . yo no le eh hecho nada malo. . . no le habia faltado el respeto ni nada. . .

Decidi dejar de hablar con ella, y bueno la suerte estaba de mi lado, ya que me iria de campamento y no hablariamos por una semana creo que estariamos mas tranquilas. . .

Llego la hora del viaje, me subi al bus y me sente con unas amigas. . . mi escuela era realmente mejor que sweet amoris o bueno eso creo yo. . .

Para mi mala suerte, a los de mi clase les dio por escuchar musica romantica todo el viaje. . . mi corazon se rompio en mil pedazos con tan solo escuchar. . . porque seguia sufriendo por ella. . . de seguro ya estaria contenta con alguna otra chica a su lado. . . y yo aqui sufriendo

Mis amigas me obligaron a cantar con ellas. . . pero debia escoger una cancion no?. . . y que mejor que cantar "antes" es algo antigua pero a ellas les gusta asi que bueno. . .

_**Jamás**_** i****maginé**_** que llegaría este día **_  
><span><em><strong>donde apostaria yo toda mi vida <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>por amarte y por hablarte otra vez. <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Pero que diablos, ya perdí todo mi tiempo <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo, <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>quisiera regresar.<strong>_

Recordaba esos momentos con Laeti. . . nuestras salidas, aquella noche que ella se quedo en mi casa, realmente aun no puedo creerlo. . .

_**Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida **_  
><span><em><strong>y andar a solas, <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>tu cuerpo. <strong>_

Que hise mal. . . en que me equivoque para que Mi Bonita hiciera eso. . . tan estupida soy como para no darme cuenta de algo?. . .

_**Antes, de olvidar **_  
><span><em><strong>quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>antes, del libro cerrar <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final. <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Antes... <strong>_

Seguiamos cantando. . . hasta que de un momento a otro mis amigas quedaron en silencio mientras yo seguia cantando. . . porque se callaron?

_**Jamás imaginé que llegaría a perderte **_  
><span><em><strong>llegué a sentirme tan seguro de tenerte <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>pero ves mi vida que no fue asi. <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Pero que ya diablos, ya perdí todo mi tiempo <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>quisiera regresar. <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>y andar a solas, <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>tu cuerpo.<strong>_

Soy una idiota por seguir tan apegada a este sentimiento. . . senti como caian las lagrimas por mis mejillas. . . entonces comprendi el motivo por el cual mis amigas callaron, realmente aun me duele, yo la amo. . . pero es algo que quizas. . .

_**Antes, de olvidar **_  
><span><em><strong>quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>antes, del libro cerrar <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final. <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Antes, de olvidar <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>antes, del libro cerrar <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final. <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Antes...<strong>_

Ella no se dio cuenta de eso. . . porque tengo que sufrir por alguien. . . alguien que no me quiere, porque la defendi en el centro comercial, en la escuela. . . porque lo hice, porque estoy aun tan apegada a este sentimiento. . .

Llegamos a nuestro destino. . . sin pensarlo apenas abrieron la puerta del bus yo sali corriendo. . . necesitaba llorar a solas. . . no puedo soportarlo mas, quiero gritar. . . tengo ganas de golpear a Li. . . por profanar esos labios que deseo con toda mi alma. . .

No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. . . mis amigas reian, disfrutaban la salida, pero yo. . . simplemente no podia dejar de pensar aquel momento. . . maldicion, porque yo no puedo estar alla con ella. . . Maldita Sucrette-, prometo que cuando vuelva pagaras por todo lo que has hecho lo prometo. . .

Al dia siguiente, una amiga se me acerco. . .

-Esta bien? te noto extraña. . . un problema con tu novia?

-Si algo asi. . . no se que hacer

-Ay Linda. . . que fue lo que paso

-Me enviaron una foto donde besaba a otra chica

-Y que haras?

-No lo se, cuando le pregunte no me quiso responder. . . eso significaria que realmente me engaña

-O le prepararon una emboscada

Mi amiga en ese momento se levanto y se fue. . . una emboscada, que habra querido decir con eso. . . que Laeti quizas no me miente. . .

Pero no estoy segura de eso. . . quizas si lo hiso y simplemente me esta mintiendo


	8. La llamada

_**"Quiero agregar que este es un fic yuri del juego Corazón de Melón ningún personaje me pertenece... agrego nuevamente es yuri quiere decir chicaxchica y si no te gusta el yuri, no lo leas...**_

**_también_**_** habrá otro tipo de historias aquí, ademas de yuri también habrá yaoi, pero si quieren algo hetero no duden en pedirlo... de antemano gracias"**_

_**Capitulo ocho:**_

Pase toda la salida pensando en lo que me habia dicho mi amiga, pero porque una emboscada eso aun no lo puedo comprender, seria muy extraño que alguien quisiera hacernos una cosa asi, aunque de amber ya nada me sorprende. . .

Pero. . . no puedo desconfiar en ella. . . puede que hayamos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero llegar al extremo de pensar que no quizo nada conmigo. . . yo creo que eso si seria totalmente estupido

De hecho, cuando comencé algo con ella mis amigas comenzaron a alejarse. . .

pero porque harían eso?, estarán molestas aun con lo sucedido?. . .

puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es decir simplemente paso, no puedo culpar a mis amigas de todo el embrollo, digo no siempre será culpa de ellas, persona de la que he escuchado decir algo o culpar a alguien siempre es la culpa de mis amigas, no puedo pensar en otra cosa, pero pensándolo bien. . . volveré a Sweet Amoris. . . al llegar a casa hable con mis padres, les costo comprender el motivo pero al final me dejaron de todos modos, no le avise a nadie que volvería, seria una gran sorpresa para los demás y sobretodo para mi bella damita. . .

Pasaron 5 horas, llegue a la ciudad nuevamente, pero recibí una llamada, era extraño porque no conocía el numero, dude si contestar o no pero seria mejor que lo hiciera quien sabe si podría ser bueno o no, asi que sin dudarlo conteste

-Diga?-dije con algo de duda

-Que bueno que has vuelto, así desenmascaras por completo a la bruja que haces llamar tu novia

-Quien habla?-algo mas seria

-Soy un aliado tuyo, Laeti no es de las chicas buenas, y eso lo sabes

-Respóndeme quien diablos eres ahora!

Esa persona colgó, lo único que pude deducir fue que era hombre, pero quien podría ser. . . nadie sabia que yo estaba de vuelta. . .

Llegue a mi casa, hise una llamada Sweet Amoris y no se como la directora volvió a admitirme, pero por suerte , todo estaba a mi favor y bien para mi. . .

Llegue al instituto al dia siguiente, estaba todo algo cambiado, Armin por su lado, Castiel muy cerca del delegado, pero ninguna señal de mi princesa, me acerque al rubio y le pregunte que si sabia donde estaba Laeti y el me dijo que si, me explico todo un asunto algo extraño. . .

Entre corriendo, en ese momento mi teléfono volvió a sonar, era el mismo numero de ayer, asi que sin ningún rodeo conteste

-Que quieres-dije algo molesta

-Entra a la puerta que esta a tu izquierda

-Que hay allí?

-abre y sabras

Genial volvió a colgar, que se suponía que haría yo?, simplemente seguí lo que me dijo esa persona. . . y que encontré, encontré a Laeti besándose con Li. . .

Cerre la puerta y me fui lo mas rápido posible de allí, mientras caminaba me llega un mensaje, lo lei mientras caminaba y el cual decía:

"Charlotte, se que lo que viste fue muy complicado, nadie debería ver ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora crees porque todo este tiempo se te estuvo diciendo que Laeti no era lo que tu pensabas, que en cualquier momento te darias cuenta que estabas equivocada"

No se donde saque fuerza que lanze mi teléfono que no se logro divisar, y en ese momento siento que alguien me abraza. . .

-Bonita no me habías dicho que volviste

Voltee a ver y era ella. . . como me trata de bonita si la vi como besaba a Li? pero que le pasa, inconscientemente la empuje y la abofetee

-No te me acerques vale?, de seguro te vasta con Li, no debi haber vuelto aqui

-Pero. . . Charlie que. . .

-NO ME DIGAS CHARLIE!-le grite-No espere que me engañaras. . . de hecho lo pensé, pero me decía a mi misma que no serias capaz de hacerlo y con lo que me encuentro

-Charlotte. . . yo. . .

-Terminamos. . . –alejandome de ella

-Que?!, Charlotte. . . Yo no quiero terminar contigo, Por favor piénsalo si?

-No, sabes no quiero saber de ti, pediré que me cambien de salón, asi no vere tu rostro

Me aleje lo suficiente, me sente en la acera. . . quería pensar, me pregunte que había hecho mal, que podría ser. . . pero después me di cuenta que yo siempre la defendia, que pude haber sido fría inconscientemente, pero ella sabia que la amaba. . . soy una idiota, porque le crei. . .

Senti que alguien se paraba detrás de mi, después escuche su voz. . .

-Yo era el de los mensajes

-Pues. . . gracias, me hiciste darme cuenta de algo

-No pensé que terminarían asi

-Fue lo mejor. . . a lo que yo puedo juzgar

-Cualquier cosa solo me dices vale?

-Claro Castiel, claro

No entre a Clases, de hecho busque al pelirrojo para poder sentirme acompañada, y me divertí mucho con el, no pensé que me divertiría tanto con alguien, sobretodo el, que todos le tienen miedo, pero para mi. . . a sido mi mejor amigo


	9. ¿Cita?

_**"Quiero agregar que este es un fic yuri del juego Corazón de Melón ningún personaje me pertenece... agrego nuevamente es yuri quiere decir chicaxchica y si no te gusta el yuri, no lo leas...**_

**_también_**_** habrá otro tipo de historias aquí, ademas de yuri también habrá yaoi, pero si quieren algo hetero no duden en pedirlo... de antemano gracias"**_

Charlotte habia terminado conmigo, es algo que nunca pense que me doleria tanto, la llamaba pero tenia su telefono apagado, nadie sabia de ella, me preocupaba demasiado pero simplemente me quedaba esperar, queria explicarle que todo fue un mal entendido. . .

-Pero lo mejor seria que ella te buscara no?-decia el rubio mientras acomodaba unas carpetas

-Tu crees que ella me buscaria?

-Bueno. . . si tanto te quiere, ella hara respetar lo suyo ¿No?

-¿Tu crees?, Osea hablamos de Charlotte, seria difícil que le hiciera algo a. . .

Antes de terminar de hablar, la directora entra a la sala de delegados con Charlotte, mi corazon se acelero al verla, simplemente corri la mirada. . . Charlotte se sento al frente mio, la directora dejo el lugar y el rubio sonriendo la siguió, pero antes de salir me dijo "Habla con ella", ¡Como se le ocurre decirme eso! Charlotte me odia. . . y mas encima debo hablar con ella, No es justo. . .

Suspire y me salio el habla

-¿C-Como estas?

Ella solo me miro, bostezo, se levanto y salio del lugar. . . Me habia ignorado

En eso entra Nathaniel, el cual me habia notado de cierto modo desanimada, se me acerco y coloco su mano sobre mi hombro, lo mire y me sonrio suavemente. . .

-No te fue bien por lo visto

-Tu que crees ¿eh?

-Esto si que sera complicado, tendremos que pedirle a "el" que nos ayude-haciendo las comillas con sus dedos

-¿El? y quien es ¿el?

El rubio comenzo a reir, yo no entendia porque reia, hasta que senti que alguien entraba a la sala, el rubio se quedo en silencio, simplemente voltee para saber quien era, al verlo entendi porque el decia "el" tal parece, bueno por lo que escuche, ambos se declararon, pero Nath esta con la hermana menor de sucrette, asi que es complicado el tema de ellos dos, Castiel esta mas antipatico que de costumbre, solo los mire por un momento. . . el pelirrojo se me acerco y sonrio de lado. . .

-Yo puedo ayudarte a volver con la castaña si gustas

-Enserio?! eso seria genial. . . pero como?

-Pues. . . -iba a hablar cuando el rubio lo interrumpe

-Podria ser una cita, le diremos a Charlotte que una persona quiere verla

-Eso suena bien rubio, pero y si sospecha?

-Castiel tiene razon Nath, ella podria sospechar no?

-Pero esa es la cosa, hablaremos con Ran para que nos ayude, Laeti. . . tu seras la Maid del lugar

Con Castiel parpadeamos un poco. . . pero despues nos dimos cuenta de que se referia. . . y nuestra reaccion fue algo mas. . . uhmm como decirlo, ¿sutil?

-QUE! YO NO SERE NINGUNA MAID!

-NATHANIEL TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!, QUEREMOS AYUDARLAS A VOLVER NO A QUE CHARLIE MATE A ALGUIEN POR CELOS!

-Tranquilos chicos, Charlotte no matara a nadie, simplemente seria bueno que ella se pusiera celosa, asi se daria cuenta de lo que ama a Laeti

-Me da miedo hacerlo Nath-suspire un poco

En ese momento la puerta vuelve a abrirse y en eso entra Ran, se mira un momento con Cast el cual le sonrie, ella se sienta y nos mira a todos. . .

-¿Bien cual es la idea?-dijo ella

-Idea?-dije algo confundida

-Claro!, cuando quieres que vayamos por tu traje de maid?

Los tres la miramos muy sorprendidos, ¿como ella se entero de todo tan rapido? realmente la quiero mucho, pero da miedo, como se entero de todo esto si recien lo estuvimos planeando, no se por que pero se me hizo algo extraño todo esto, Nathaniel y Castiel comenzaron a reir al escucharla. . .

-Te dije que no escucharas charlas ajenas o ¿No?

-Perdon Nath, solo que se me hizo algo interesante!

-Mira niña, no le puedes decir a tus amigas, esto es entre nosotros vale?-dijo castiel

-Claro que si rojillo!-dijo ella muy animada

Asi que nos pusimos de acuerdo, fui con Ran a por el traje de maid, ella hablo con su tio para que nos ayudara, al principio la regañamos pero nos conto que ella vivia con ese tio, asi que no tendriamos problemas de nada, simplemente tendremos que preocuparnos de todo lo demas, al principio me costo mucho confiar en ella, pero resulto ser muy diferente a lo que es su hermana, me contaba que era muy feliz con Nathaniel, pero que queria terminar la relacion, le pregunte el porque. . . pero no me dijo, cambiamos de tema, me rogo que le contara que paso entre Li y yo, y simplemente accedi a contarle, pero con la condicion que ella me contara porque queria cortar con el delegado, a lo cual ella tambien accedio. . .

Lo que ocurrio con Li fue asi. . .

_**~Flash-Back~**_

_**Yo estaba arreglando mis cuadernos para la proxima clase, en eso entra Li al salon, ella simplemente se me acerco y sonrio de lado, realmente se me hizo muy raro, asi que solo le segui el juego. . . Ella se movia muy provocativa, pero en ningun momento capto mi atencion, lo cual fue raro. . . los chicos dejaron de llamar mi atencion, pero la unica chica que me era. . . bueno es llamativa es Charlotte. . .**_

_**Ella ya muy cerca de mi, me tomo por las caderas se apegaba cada vez mas a mi cuerpo. . . y en ese cuando estaba por besarme coloque mi mano sobre mi boca. . . no logro tocar mis labios, pero para mi mala suerte. . . llego Charlotte. . .**_

_**~Fin Flash-Back~**_

Ran suspiro suavemente, ella escucho a su hermana hablar de eso con Amber, pero no sabia que realmente se llevaria a cabo eso, pero me pidió disculpas por los errores de su hermana, despues de eso me prometio contarme el motivo por el cual quiere cortar con Nath, simplemente pasamos el dia pensando en los detalles de como seria todo, por lo menos ya tenemos todo listo, Charlotte acepto la cita, su tio me hara pasar por maid en su restaurante, Castiel y Nath estaran escondidos vigilando todo. . . ya quiero que sea mañana. . .


End file.
